


On Equal Footing

by ZoBerry



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, but cut in areas to be a 100 drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoBerry/pseuds/ZoBerry
Summary: A drabble regarding "eyes" and "equal footing"
Relationships: Samara/Female Shepard (Mass Effect)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Mass Effect 2

**Author's Note:**

> I must have my femshep/samara happy thoughts.
> 
> A bunch of drabbles cut in parts.

She- a spectre, her - a justicar. 

Though there was not a clear rank on who was galactically held superior, she knew that the asari in front of her was very much so, not just due to age but also in discipline - and yet, the justicar had knelt in front of her - in public, to subjugate herself to her and her cause. 

The action caused her throat to clench, to fight back the blurting of 'No need to!' but even in kneeling there was a reverence that she knew she should not disturb.  
  
There was no moment more humbling than so.

* * *

Her meditation was surprisingly peaceful, more peaceful that she could imagine from a human led ship. The room was generous - and the host much more so.

Footsteps neared, and even as Shepard stared down at her during her meditations, there has never been a spark of pride or defiance or disgust from the commander's green hues. There was no worry - only acknowledgement - that they were two warriors on a quest for battle and hopefully - survive.

For all of the greatness one human held in her body, Samara could not help but be in awe at the humbleness of it all.

* * *

Here they sat as equals.

In the middle of the room, with the expanse of the void of space in front of them, in the vast emptiness of the galaxy - was the complete opposite inside the room - as there was not a touch of emptiness in their words.

Words shared between acquaintances, shipmates - easily turned into words for friends, and even confidants. 

In the middle of this little room, their eyes met, it spoke.... in seriousness and in words hoped yet unspoken. 

Her eyes searched for security, acceptance.

Her own searched for the same. 

Two different halves on equal footing.

* * *

They stood on the same ground, yet her eyes were downcast. 

"you are the only soul I can imagine sharing it with" 

Fear gripped her heart at the impeding possibility of doom she had asked Shepard to undertake - for her sake, for her peace, for her code.

Four hundred years of secrecy and pain, rested on the shoulders of one so young, one she met not so long ago.

Now here she was, eyes on the ground. Half in meditation, half in prayer, wholly in worry.

"Let Shepard be strong. Let Shepard be safe. Let her come back to me."

* * *

"Shepard. Excuse me."

She looked down for a moment. Dejection, frustration, human emotions that she couldn't control.

The door closed behind the one who now held her heart - tears formed and threatened to fall, Shepard looked up and blinked, trying to contain the pain that she knew inadvertently would have happened.

When the justicar had left, one last heel click off the ship, Shepard kept her head up, her eyes forward, tears once again threatening to fall. 

There had never been someone she had felt so strongly about ever before.

"May you also find peace Samara. Wherever your Code leads."

* * *


	2. Interlude

Though there were no more words between them.

Shepard knew that in the stars, as she sat on the same floor, meditated in the same room, there was no other being that would get her attention. 

Maybe in another life there may be, how young humans live compared to asari.

Samara knew that in the stars, as she looked up from planet side, for every frigate that passed, there was no other being to get close to her like Shepard did.

Maybe in another time, when her values then permits, maybe happiness can truly be a part of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a debate if it should be a one shot. but then this works too.


	3. Mass Effect 3 + Citadel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit weaker, and doesn't do the same comparisons with "eyes" but we are very much on the road to equal footing. A good part 2.

From afar, the justicar thought for a moment that Shepard had stayed the same. 

Her armor might be different, her face a little gaunt and tired, but the playfulness in her eyes, the concern, the surprise - the human emotions she had come to covet returning to her mind in waves.

When they were finally on the same floor, she could see clearer, Shepard had looked much more tired. But her aura shone through, bright, still bright, alive - almost free- and when green eyes had met hers finally, Samara had to remember the dangers around them.

Now was not the time.

* * *

From below her, unexpected, or maybe she didn't even dare think of, there she was, the love of her life, the one she let get away.

Feelings poured out of her, and she had wanted to jump, wanted to scream, wanted to flail in happiness upon seeing the one she had fallen for - finally be there.

But even as they stood, fronting each other finally, Shepard had to pause- Samara had not changed, she had maybe even been colder now - cold as the monastery's ambience.

But there was no time for hurting, there was a bomb in the great hall.

* * *

There was nothing else she saw but her and the gun to her head. 

"Please." she whispered, for who? Hers? Samara? Falere?

A whisper she did not know if it was even heard.

As she looked up at grey hues- there it was. Looking back at her, the first time it was thrown her way in vehemence.

Deeper she was pulled in, and it was not just coldness in those eyes, there was also fear - and so much hopelessness.

Her mouth moved to speak, 'Don't throw your life away.' she wanted to say.

It was Falere who saved them both.

* * *

Everything flashed before her eyes as her finger tightened on the trigger.

Loneliness, pain, guilt, defeat, shame, and then love, pride, Shepard, Morinth, her bondmate, Rila... Falere. 

For a moment they were given notice, as she decided her fate, a small prayer to each of them when she passed.

When she had accepted her peace once again, burying everything under the Code, she would have no regrets on her actions.

The dead do not regret. 

If she lived, she would prefer four hundred more years of hunting down one daughter, that fully live in one world where she had none.

* * *

From many floor below the embassies, Samara had easily spotted the spectre and she had realized then that in a flurry of aliens, and even humans en masse. She would easily find the swaying red hair, the way the human walked - the air she gave off. 

One that only Shepard could.

For a moment, as she knew there were no eyes on her, Samara laid a hand on the window; "May the goddess guide you Shepard. Thank you for giving me, not just a second lease for my life. But also to my kin."

"Samara?"

Turning around - there she was.

* * *

Shepard looked up, she had to visit the spectre office again. 

Oh but what was that?

Something red ,bright and standing stock still?

A minute turned to five, and it seemed the body had yet moved, not even to sway, not even to stretch. 

It didn't take long, with a heart beating at the speed with her run, the human sprinted to the elevators, wasting no chance that maybe - just maybe there was someone waiting for her - the same way she had waited for the same.

There she was... the apple of her eye. A hand on the window.

"Samara?"

* * *

They parted as equals - as comrades within the public eye.

They met again as equals - in private.

"I came as quickly as I could - what's wrong?"

She had hurried, not that she was in any hurry anywhere else, but Shepard had needed her - and as promised not only to the spectre but to herself, she would always be there for the human. 

Unspoken as it was, whatever it may be, Samara would go to her - she owed Shepard not just her life, but those of her daughter, and the future and hope that was given to many of her kind.

* * *

"I wanted to see you again."

She grinned widely, and even as Samara chastised her, Shepard didn't miss the small smile as she turned around. 

She was going to get another chance. This was the 'another time', and she was going to make the best of it.

It took a few moments to settle in; a few words of welcome, to break the ice.

"I still care for you." 

No other words were needed. The truth stayed and shone, there was no one else she cared for more than the asari in front of her. 

She hoped it was enough.

* * *

"Another life... time's are different, everything has changed."

They stared at one another. 

On equal footing. 

In private.

"I--" She could not find the words to say.

As she was pulled towards the spectre, her body automatically relaxed... how perfect the human frame had cradled her own.

Even as a part of her said no, she could not deny that she would scream yes. yes to the goddess, yes to the galaxy.

Yes. Yes to Shepard.

"Hold me now. Let us live in this moment."

And Samara hoped, in this time and in this life. The moment would be forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is cut into five parts. They have underlines to mark which "ending" it is.
> 
> Read all, or read one, make one canon in your head. :)
> 
> Synthesis. Control. Destroy Low/ High EMS. Refuse.


	4. Extended Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that since it follows the different endings (as is the title) there will be deaths with what you choose to read), still the epilogue of this story features it's chapter namesake. So at least it ends on a good note :)

She glowed green. The galaxy glowed green, and peace settled onto the land.

It had confused her as it had many others.

But the galaxy was saved, and unfortunately the hero had died. At least that was how heroes and their tales were told.

She mourned. She would never feel Shepard with her- not now, and not ever again, but their memory - her memory, would never be forgotten. Not in her organic heart, and not in her synthetic-mixed mind.

"Another time, another life." she breathed. How bittersweet it had become, even if only, her love was just a memory now.

* * *

From afar the beam was blue \- and then the Citadel erupted - expanding to wherever space allowed light.

Her scales felt goosebumps, her hands shook, the back of her neck pricked, she could not see, but she could feel.

An ever watchful eye, an entity, colder than what the Code had been.

She could feel no warmth.

Shepard was gone. A twisted version of peace and order emerged. Just as cold as her Code had demanded.

She went back to the embrace of the Code.

They would find peace apart - from there, it would feel as if they were fighting together..

* * *

Were they not ready?

There was no explanation. The crucible exploded.

At least she was fast, fast enough to avoid imminent destruction.

But it wasn't the case for the other.

Shepard had held her breath. She knew what was to come. The end, her end. She was not ready, just as her heart was not so. She did her best though. Made do with what she could. But it was time for her to rest. They can rebuild. Samara was alive. Falere too.

Samara then mourned. For her. For the one she lost.

Her heart would never know of peace. 

* * *

The world was still.

There were no news of progress.

The minute where everyone had held their breaths for had passed- five, ten, thirty.

The hour turned into a day.

Destruction continued left and right. Fighting pursued. 

The day turned into a week. 

Then there was no more. Shepard had died alone.

In the moments were reality had come - that there was no more winning to be had.

She had fled to Lessus for Falere.

If she were to die, she would die fighting.

But just like how Shepard had showed her, she would at least die without true regrets.

* * *

When her eyes had opened from the strong burning orange light that engulfed the sky, the accompanying burning of Earth had greeted her.

Destruction was everywhere - but it was clearer now. There were no more loud noises - the noises of pain and fear ceased - replaced by joy and relief.

For a moment she shared this joy - but the moment quickly fled.

Shepard, where was Shepard?

Everything went so well? She had to be alive.

Samara ran, ran from the joy - passed the asari, past the Normandy crew.

Shepard was here.

Shepard would be alive.

She knew it to be so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. I always wanted to make a one shot / story on how Samara looks at Shepard -not like how in emotional, but how like "where" so this is it- the oneshot where it is reserved for may show up in Audentes one day (aka probs in the next few chapters lol)


	5. Epilogue (High EMS Destroy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean... what's the extended cut for if not for Shepard taking breath right?

Shepard could not move, could barely breathe. Where was she?

The pain she felt only meant one thing. She was alive and this was real.

There was no more wretched "bwwaaaaannngssss" from the sky. 

Is it done? Have they won?

Rest. Maybe she could rest a while. Everywhere ached.

"Shepard!"

Someone shouted her name. Familiar. Beautiful. Peace.

She could rest now.

  
"Shepard..."

Someone whispered her name. Familiar. Beautiful. Worry.

Green eyes fluttered open and reflective gray hues stared right back.

The room was white. The world was clean. The welcome splash of blue made her smile.

"This time?"

"This life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh Samara <3


End file.
